


Abandonned Plot Bunny: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus

by ATLenya



Series: Abandoned Works - up for adoption [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody has a draconic form, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More plot than story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLenya/pseuds/ATLenya
Summary: I'm never finishing this but I want people to see so if they want they can adopt it ^^"You know the story, John Watson, medic, dragon-shifter and all around depressed, recently returned from Afghanistan is looking for a flat. He ends up moving in with a fascinating wyvern-shifter named Sherlock Holmes.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Abandoned Works - up for adoption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004859
Kudos: 4





	Abandonned Plot Bunny: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus

**Author's Note:**

> This is up for adoption if you wish. Just credit me and maybe tell me if you do ^^ 
> 
> In a world where everyone has 3 forms, fully human, anthropomorphic draconic & full dragon/wyvern  
> Wyverns are culturally considered lesser or at least they were for a long time, this added to other prejudices such as race, gender, ethnicities. Just one more aspect for people to be policed on.

Sherlock looked up from his experiment distractedly when he heard the door of the lab open to let in Stamford and another man. Close to middle-age (39-40 at most), unassuming, straight back stance, clean-cut (military), tan lines (while wearing complete gears, probably just arrived from a tour in Afghanistan or Iraq), pronounced limp (healed wound, sometimes forgotten, psychosomatic).

These deductions came naturally at just a glance at the man, however he had to stop and narrow his eyes at the man as one precise information seemed to elude him, his shift.

Even as he accepted the man’s phone, he couldn’t seem to find a clue about this one fact. His stance didn’t have the easy strut that most military dragons would often adopt, or the lightness and assurance of steps and movements that wyvern doctors sometimes had.

Letting go of that mystery for now, the detective let his eyes trail back to the man after typing his text message.

After some idle chat, he left in a flourish, amusement putting a spring in his step as he thought about John Watson’s mullish and flummoxed expression at having his whole life being deduced by a complete stranger.

* * *

Coming back to civilian life after over fifteen years in service was the most tedious thing John Watson had ever experienced. Gone was the carefully regulated life he’d had while in the military. 

Having random dragons and wyverns flying overhead at any moment, especially when he was walking in the park, with young drakes chasing each other overhead while their parents are on the grass, chatting away, it made the tingling pain in his shoulder and pectoral flair up. 

He was so used to only being allowed to shift in controlled environments, combat situations or training; seeing people simply shrug off their coats and take to the air as their wings sprouted off their backs and they shifted into their anthropomorphic draconic forms… it was all a bit alarming.

He’d been appalled when he realized he’d spent a few minutes staring at a wyvern who seemed to circled over the park one afternoon. He’d always prided himself for not being one of those entitled arseholes who thought wyvern-shifters were only good for a warm bed and maybe other entertainments, especially when he thought of his own personal story. 

But it was true that the military did not have as many as the actual population, which sort of explained his subtle fascination. Sure, in the last few years, laws had changed, some had relaxed and others had simply been abolished, which made the discrimination against Wyvern-shifters in the armed forced officially banned. But it didn’t mean that the number of Wyvern-shifters in the forces really grew all that much. They’d been culled from the military for so long, it was no wonder they did not want to take their chances so brazenly. The few who did, generally ended up in charge of communications and scouting teams, where they were not expected to come into direct combat too much. Even with the abolition of the anti-wyvern policies, the size differences themselves between wyverns and most different kinds of dragons made even unharmed combat seem unfair. He’d met one, once, a young woman whose dream was to become a squad leader someday. She’d turned a fierce blind-eye and a deaf-ear to all the whispers of “whorvern” and “weakling” from some of the dumber soldiers in her unit and last he’d seen her, she’d been about to get promoted lieutenant. But it was still true that due to the anatomical differences between dragon-shifters and wyvern-shifters, their whole military training had to be adapted and so was most of the design of their shifting gears. 

He liked to think that he knew better than to judge a person by their shift, after all, his own mother had been a wyvern-shifter, and so was his sister (for all her faults), and no one could have accused Mrs Annabeth Watson of being a weakling, that’s for sure. Even after the fact that her son’s shift became bigger than hers by far, way before he even hit puberty, the woman had remained a force of nature in her household. 

It took a while but he did stop tensing immediately upon seeing people being so casual with their shifts. However it didn’t stop him from spending more and more time in his tiny apartment, only leaving to go to his therapist or to search for a place of employment. Spending some time at the pub would have been a way to still have some interactions with the outside world, but the idle chatter around him unnerved him and he had to rely on some of his mom’s calming techniques to keep from just shifting right there and destroying the whole building. The casual way some people used slurs against wyverns made his blood boil all too often, but he’d gotten way too used to calming his baser instincts to react. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Basically the idea was that John is a dragon, above average sized and strength & Sherlock a wyvern, below average sized but nimble and fast af. 
> 
> I was going with those details : 
> 
> Average Dragon: 14-15ft high  
> Average Wyvern: 10-12ft high
> 
> John’s Dragon: 18ft high  
> Mycroft’s Dragon: 20ft high  
> Sherlock’s Wyvern:7ft high  
> Harry’s Wyvern: 8ft high


End file.
